No Tears Left to Cry
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Edward and Bella are the couple everyone admire or envy. But what if the truth isn't so beautiful ?
1. Chapter 1 : Beautiful Couple

No tears left to cry

Chapter 1 : Beautiful couple

Bella was dating Edward for a little over a year now. She was very well accepted by the Cullens. So well that even Rosalie ended up appreciating her so much. Carlisle and Esme loved Bella has a new daughter, doing anything to make her feel happy and loved. Charlie had a hard time letting Edward enter their lives but he couldn't deny the kindness the Cullens were showing towards Bella.

Bella was a shy and quiet person. She was easy to be with, and at school, many boys were envious. Bella and him were the couple everyone was looking at. But Bella slowly became more and more shy, quiet and distant.

BELLA POV

When I met Edward, I really thought it was the best thing that had happened to me. I was beyond happy, definitively in love with him. His family had welcomed me with so much love and generosity. I had a rough start with Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. But we learned about each other and a lovely relationship was created. I loved Alice, and considered both of her as sisters, but Rosalie was more calm. It was relaxing to be around her. Emmett was a strong man, a bit impressive at first, but full of love and tenderness. Jasper… Well, it was hard to be around him sometimes. He was distant with me, sometimes it made me feel rejected from him. I knew he could feel that but I couldn't help but feel rejected. As for Carlisle and Esme, they were like a second dad and mum. They were very protective and always there for me. They really were an amazing family. It was a big luck for me to be part of it. So I never spoke of feeling sad or of the pain I felt daily. I never told them about what was happening when they'd leave to hunt, or behind the walls of Edward's room. I never said a word about my personal hell.

JASPER POV

Bella was part of the family since a little more than a year. The beginning of her relationship with my brother wasn't the easiest. Rosalie was really hard and mean to Bella. Which didn't make Esme and Carlisle happy. Or anyone in the family in fact. Emmett was annoyed with her comments on his new little sister, Alice was disappointed and Edward… Well Edward had mixed feelings about it. It was never really clear. He did took Bella's defense but sometimes it all sounded… forced ? The only time I talked about it with Alice she cut me and said I just misunderstood. That he was crazy about his Bella… And as much as I wanted to believe it, I had that doubt. It never would leave me..

It also didn't help feeling Bella's anxiety rise everytime we would take her defense when Rose would be mean. When she started getting along so good with her, Edward was not necessarily happy about it. He even seemed a bit… jealous. I didn't even bother telling Alice… She was so sure of Edward's passion for Bella.

BELLA POV

Edward was standing next to me. His family was getting ready to go hunt. As always, he would stay home with me and would hunt while I was asleep. I rarely had moments away from him. I basically was living here. I was surprised Charlie was fine with it, but he would let me spend most days and nights here. I guess the fact that he and Alice were getting along amazingly good had something to do with it. On top of that, who refuses something to Alice Cullen ?

\- See you later Bella ! Alice winked at me.

I suppose she thought that Edward and I would enjoy their absence and do couple things. But she was far from the truth. It always disturbed me how they would never notice, never see, never understand that Edward was slowly killing me.

As soon as they were far enough not to hear, he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to his room. I had no way to get away from him.. My only hope was the Cullen. And no one could see… Edward forced me to undress and did what he usually do. He raped me for as long as he wanted. The pain was impossible to explain. All of the things he would do to me made me want to die. Self harm became a normal thing to me. I was used to it. Just like I was used to be dragged on the floor, pulled by the hair, and hit many times. Him being a vampire, a normal hit would kill me. So he had to restrain himself. Making him even more upset. I was just a useless human. I was nothing. And he made sure I knew that.


	2. Chapter 2 : Somebody save me

CHAPTER 2 : Somebody save me

BELLA POV

My body was covered with bruises. I could not bend anymore. Putting my shoes on, dressing up, moving, breathing… It all was extremely painful. Edward obviously didn't care, and most likely enjoyed watching me suffer in silence.

Esme was in the kitchen preparing my breakfast. She would always make the nicest things for breakfast as she knew it was my favorite meal of the day.

\- Good morning Bella ! How did you sleep ? She asked with a huge smile.

\- Good morning. It w as okay..

I looked my feet so she would not see my liar's face.

\- Are you sure everything is okay sweetie ?

\- Yeah. Absolutely.

I could feel her staring at me. I just couldn't look at her.. I felt disgusting. Her son had spent hours beating and raping me. How could she not see it ?

Jasper entered the room and I felt suddenly more relaxed. He stayed there, without speaking a word while I was eating.

JASPER POV

I could feel it. From the moment she opened her eyes. She was suffering. The feelign was so strong it almost put me to my knees. Edward was… satisfied. She took the stairs, carefully avoiding any eye contact. Every single step of the stairs was an effort for her. She sat in the kitchen where Esme was preparing breakfast.

Bella was ashamed and slowly, as Esme was talking to her, she was getting upset. But it didn't make sense… Esme was only being nice to her. She was caring.

\- Something is wrong. Esme said low enough so only vampires would hear.

\- She is perfectly fine. Edward answered, a bit annoyed. She had a nightmare that's all.

Esme gave a look. She took her phone and typed quickly. My phone buzzed. Why would she send me text if I was in the same room ?

 _I am certain something is wrong with Bella. And Edward answers doesn't satisfy me. He seems annoyed when we ask any kind of question to Bella about how she is doing…_

That was why… She did not want Edward to hear it. She was having doubts about what was going on.

I replied : _Maybe they only had a fight ?_

I was definitively curious too but… was it really our business after all ?

Esme answered. _Maybe… But I need to know. I need to be sure that Bella is doing good. We are going to spend a night without Edward. We must find an excuse to send him away for the night so she feels comfortable._

That was a good solution. Without him around, we could question Bella a bit more.

 _How are we gonna send him away ? He never lets her alone…._

Esme seemed to be thinking. Lucky for us Edward had gone back to his room.

 _Carlisle will take Edward on a trip for the weekend. He will find a reason why they only go together._

 _Why would I and Emmett stay ?_

 _Jasper, it's your sister._

We had a plan. Happy or not, I had to stay. Now the hard work started. Lie to Edward and control our thoughts.

CARLISLE POV

Esme quickly explained me the situation. She was pretty sure that Bella and Edward were in the middle of a big fight and was determined to make Bella feel better about it. I appreciated that Esme cared so much. She asked me to take Edward away for the weekend. She thought a whole weekend would give Bella a break since Edward was rarely leaving her alone. But when I announced our "weekend away" to Edward, he was clearly unhappy.

\- What ? Why ? And why are the others staying ? He almost yelled.

\- We thought it would be nice for Bella to spend some time with the family and that we spend some time together.

\- Carlisle, Bella needs me.

I looked at my son, not fully understanding what he meant.

\- Is she sick ?

\- No. But she is stressed lately and…

\- And that weekend will only help her. We are leaving in twenty minutes.

Edward was about to reply, but decided it was useless. There was definitively something going on.


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Family

CHAPTER 3 : A new family

BELLA POV

Carlisle and Edward left for the weekend. I was very surprised when the Cullen told me so. Edward would never leave me alone. I was quite happy to have some time away from him, but I was scared of what would happen when he comes back… I knew I was going to suffer a lot.

Alice, Esme and Rose were sitting in the living room, apparently preparing a cozy spot to watch tv.

\- We have any movie you could think of ! Alice almost yelled of excitement.

I smiled.

\- I got you a plate of sushis for dinner and your favorite ice cream.

Esme was putting it all on the table. They really wanted to make me happy… But all I could think of was what would happen when Edward would come back. I could see Jasper, in a corner of the room, reading a book. He would sometimes take a look at me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

\- What movie should we start with ? Asked Rosalie as she sat on Emmett's lap.

I shrugged my shoulders. Rosalie picked randomly and I sat on the couch. I was slowly eating the sushis, trying to hide the pain induced by movements.

\- We really need to go shopping for new clothes Bella…

I realized Alice was staring at my old shirt. It really was old but the long sleeves and looseness of it was great to hide my bruises without pressing on it.

\- Oh… I like this shirt. It's comfortable. I said.

Alice suddenly disappeared only to come back with tones of shirts.

\- You should try them all.

Alice seemed determined.

\- Alice, let Bella eat her dinner and watch tv alone…

I smiled to Esme.

\- Oh come on… Just a few…

\- Seems like you're going to be the model for tonight. Laughed Emmett.

Rose smiled to me, like she thought I could enjoy it.

\- No Alice, I really don't feel like it right now…

Just looking at the shape of the shirts, I could tell some bruises would be uncovered. And that was not going to happen.

\- Bella…

\- No. I said brutally.

Everyone was quiet. Alice looked at me, a bit surprised.

\- Alice… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk like that. I said in a whisper.

\- It's alright Bella. But, you don't seem very happy… Is everything alright ?

I gave her a fake smile.

\- Of course. I'm great.

I forced a bit to sound happy and excited but it all sounded awfully bad.

\- Bella… I have to admit I worry too. Esme started. I mean, this morning you really looked sad. Did you and Edward had a fight ?

How was I gonna get rid of the questions….

\- No. I'm just a bit tired and stressed lately.

\- Stressed by what ? Asked Rose softly.

\- I'm not sure. I lied.

Jasper came closer to us.

\- Bella.. I can feel you uncomfortable around Edward. Sometimes… I feel you suffer. Like when you move, or in the stairs. You felt ashamed this morning. What is it all about ?

Jasper was talking. It was so rare for Jasper to talk to me directly. Not that we did not appreciate each other, I just suppose he was a bit reserved or something. I sighed. I didn't want to tell them. Why now ? It was a bit late for it.

\- Nothing is going on about Edward and I. As for the pain… I fell in the stairs the other day that's it. I must have hurt myself a bit. I'm not dying and I can handle it alone. Thanks for the concern.

I stood up and left to Edward's room. I wanted to cry so bad. I could not spend more time surrounded by all of them asking me questions when I knew they didn't want to know the real answer.

JASPER POV

All those questions made Bella feel more stressed and scared. I could feel all the emotions coming from her. And as much as I wanted to help her, and send her waves of comfort, I needed to feel her real emotions so I could understand what was happening. Because even though she denied it, something was definitely wrong. She left the room leaving us all a bit guilty.

\- I should not have pushed about the shirts… Whispered Alice.

\- Well we should have been more soft with all of our questions. Replied Emmett, a bit annoyed. You all scared her and made her feel bad about something she tells you isn't happening. There was no fight. Why keep pushing ?

\- Because we worry about her Emmett. I answered.

\- Oh come on Jasper. You ? Really ? You barely even know her. Rose snapped.

What the hell was she talking about ?

\- What ?

\- Yeah ! You never spend time with her, you pretty much stay as distant as possible every single time she is around. Have you ever had a conversation with Bella ?

I tried to think but she was right… I never did.

\- See.

\- Please don't talk like that to each other… Begged Esme. We are trying to help Bella.

\- She said she is fine. Rose replied. If she isn't we will find out. But let's not force her to say things she clearly doesn't want to say.

Somehow Rose was right. Bella needed space and time. And if she was really fine then we would know too.

BELLA POV

Laying on Edward's bed, I thought about tonight's incident. I felt a bit embarrassed by my reaction but I could not handle all those questions anymore. Someone knocked at the door taking me out of my thoughts.

\- Yeah ? I almost whispered.

The door slowly opened and a face appeared.

\- Jasper ?

That was definitely unexpected.

\- Can I come in ? He asked.

I was curious to know why he was there but I could not let Edward smell Jasper's odor in the room.

\- I am not sure it's a good idea. It's Edward's room and…

\- I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He cut me.

\- It's not a good idea. I coldly replied. What did you need anyway ?

Jasper's face changed quickly. He seemed… disappointed.

\- I wanted to talk a little with you.

I stared at him, not sure what to answer. He stared back… at my leg.

\- What is that thing on your leg ?

How stupid was I ? I forgot my pajamas's short was letting a bruise appear.

\- I told you I fell in the stairs…

\- Bella are you sure you…

\- Jasper I'm tired I'm going to sleep now. Good night.

Without leaving him time to answer, I covered my legs with the sheets and heard the door close.


	4. Chapter 4 : Possibilities

CHAPTER 4 : Possibilities

BELLA POV

I had a good night of sleep. But as soon as I woke up, I felt the anxiety rise. All the questions, the doubts from the Cullen was both what I had been waiting for and what I was terrified of. How was I supposed to tell them their son, their brother, was torturing me ? How was I supposed to explain the fact that I never said anything about it ? I just couldn't face it. It was too late. I stayed in the room and decided to skip breakfast. Being alone was the best way to avoid everyone. And later, Edward would be home.

In the bathroom, I stood in front of the big mirror. I was naked. The vision of my whole body was frightening. I slowly and carefully touched my bruises, my scars and my opened cuts. I would mostly self harm after taking my morning shower. It somehow was my way to start the day. I needed it more than breakfast. I put down the razor blade on the sink and cleaned my hands covered of blood. I took a deep breath, put my clothes back on and left the bathroom. I walked by Jasper who followed me with his eyes until I locked myself in Edward's room. After a few hours spent in bed, I remembered I forgot to hide my blade. Shit. I quickly left bed and ran to the bathroom. But when I reached the sink, the blade was gone.

\- I've put it in the bin. Hope you don't mind.

I turned around to find Edward.

\- You're… You're home ?

I was shocked. No. Not yet.

\- I was missing you so much.. He lied.

His eyes turned so dark. So angry.

\- Where.. Where is everyone ?

\- They went to hunt. They thought we would want to enjoy our time together.

His hands was caressing my hair. Suddenly he grabbed it, and put me on my knees.

\- Why did you left that fucking razor blade on the sink ?

\- I didn't mean to.

\- Stop lying to me.

He yelled as he dragged me to his room.

\- You wanted them to find it. You wanted them to save you.

He was so angry. I never saw him like that. He was gonna kill me. I already knew.

\- No, I didn't mean to Edward I beg you don't hurt me.

I cried.

\- You're fucking dead.

And then it all started. The rape. And then I saw his fist. And I knew. I knew it was it. His face was showing so much anger that he would never be able to control his strength. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. He stopped for a second then laughed.

\- You poor human. You're nothing. You will never be important.

I didn't stop screaming.

\- Shut up ! Shut your fucking mouth !

Edward was strangling me. I had no air to breathe anymore. He let me fall. But I could not open my eyes anymore. I was tired. So tired.. Then I heard a noise I knew.

\- You're gonna have a pathetic death. Just like the pathetic person you are.

And all I heard after that was three gun shots. The pain was awful. I felt cold, and the darkness was taking my whole mind. I fought as long as I could to breathe. I did. But then it was just too much. And I just let go.

JASPER POV

Bella spent the whole day in her room. We were all feeling pretty guilty. She didn't even come to eat breakfast which made Esme feel even worse. We hurt her. I was in the corridor when Bella went out of the bathroom. I could see she had cried. I couldn't stop watching her. She walked up to the room and went in without a word. I turned to look at the bathroom and noticed a blade on the sink. It really did turn on an alarm inside me but there was nothing for me to do. Not now. Because we were probably the reason why she was so upset. When Edward came early from his weekend away we ended up thinking it may be a good thing. We decided to leave him and Bella alone.

\- I hope they're doing okay. Said Rose suddenly, as we just finished hunting.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

\- Of course they are. I bet they were very busy…

He winked to Rose.

\- Ewww Emmett. Stop it. Laughed Alice.

We were all happy and laughing so hard until we heard a scream. And that scream only stopped when three gun shots were heard in our house.

\- Oh my god Bella ! Esme yelled as she started running to the house.

Everyone followed, but we could smell her blood. Carlisle ran to Bella but Esme stopped at the door of the room. She was shocked by the scene.

\- Who attacked you Edward ? She asked looking at the gun on the floor.

But Edward didn't reply he was staring at Bella. She was laying on the floor, in a giant puddle of blood. Her own blood.

\- Edward… Bella whispered so low.

\- He is here Bella, he is okay. Replied Rose as she held her hand. Keep your eyes open sweetie. Please.

\- Edward… shot me. He did.

Then nothing. She stopped talking. Just like everyone in the room. Esme turned to her son with an indescribable look on her face. Rage was filling Emmett's body, and before anyone could act or talk, he jump on Edward.

\- Emmett ! Yelled Rose.

\- She is not breathing anymore.

Carlisle started CPR while Rose and Alice were begging Bella to come back. I was there, speechless, unable to move. All the emotions of the room were too much to handle. I fell on my knees, trying to send waves of calm to everyone. But Edward's emotions…

\- He is happy. I said slowly.

\- What ? Asked Esme.

\- Edward is happy. He hates Bella.

At those words, Emmett lost it. Edward was dead in a second. Esme screamed before staring at Edward's dead body. She turned to look at me then turned to Bella. They left the room and Bella was taken to hospital. It was pure chaos, even for vampires.


	5. Chapter 5 : Open Your Eyes

CHAPTER 5 : Open your eyes

JASPER POV

The next days were rough on our family. The death of Edward was shocking. Well deserved, but shocking. Mostly because everything happened suddenly. We learned about Bella's situation and everything Edward was doing to her at the moment she was between life and death. With Edward gone, and being in this very complicated circumstances changing Bella into a vampire was not even a thought that crossed our minds. Bella had to fight as hard as she could to stay alive. And when she would wake up, we would be there for her. One of the bullet had reach her face, leaving Bella disfigured. Esme literally hated herself for not seeing Bella's nightmare. She felt guilty for Bella's condition.

Carlisle arrived in the waiting room. It was Bella's third day of coma. Visits in ICU were very strict. We only had an hour a day to see her. Just one.

\- You can go see her now. He said softly while giving Esme a soft embrace.

She was so sad for Bella…

Rose started walking towards the room. We all followed. She opened the door first and felt the same pain than last time when she was Bella unconscious in bed.

\- Hi sweetie. Whispered Esme, holding her hand. It's Esme. Everyone came again. We all are waiting for you.

She was softly and slowly rubbing her thumb on the back of Bella's hand. I was standing up in a corner of the room, trying to handle everyone's emotions. Everyone and mine.

\- I miss you Bells. Said Emmett.

He was staring at the machines. Bella was intubated and it was making him feel uncomfortable. All those sounds, odors, all the suffering…. And her face. Suddenly the door opened. Charlie entered. His pain was above anyone in this room.

\- Charlie…

Carlisle walked up to him.

\- What did your son do to my daughter ? Asked Charlie coldly.

His pain became rage.

\- Charlie… We have no idea what happened that day. Admitted Alice. We all were out of the house when…

\- When he tried to kill my daughter. When he made her look… like that.

\- We are so sorry.

\- Edward is going to jail. For his whole life. Screamed Charlie.

\- We don't know where he is.

Of course it was a lie. Emmett killed him himself. But we could not tell Charlie.

\- Do not protect your son. Shouted Charlie.

\- He is not. Confided Esme. And Edward is not a part of this family anymore. If you find him, do as you please. He do not consider him a son or brother anymore.

Charlie was speechless.

\- What ?

\- Charlie, you have to understand. When Edward met Bella, we welcomed her as a daughter. She was Edward's girlfriend after all. But she also was the most generous, honest and loyal person we had the chance to meet in our life. So we gave her all the love we had. We did not know what was going on with Edward. I did have a doubt that weekend. Admitted Esme. We sent Edward camping with Carlisle because I thought Bella and him had a big fight and she seemed a bit sad. We tried to ask her but we probably scared her. She must have thought Edward would get upset. We only thought she was upset at us because it wasn't our business after all. I deeply regret giving up like that. I just thought it was best not to make Bella sadder. We believed her when she told us she was fine. Esme paused. But the minute we came back and saw Bella, and all that happened, Edward ceased to be a part of our lives. We will be there for Bella. No matter what. And if she decides she doesn't want us around her anymore, then we will respect that choice too. All we do, we do for her. For her well-being, for her happiness.

Everyone was quiet. Charlie's anger slowly went away replaced by his first emotions : pain. He sat next to Bella, and just looked at her.

\- Is she going to be fine ? He finally asked Carlisle.

\- She had a very important hemorrhage. Her body is trying to recover but there's a lot of work to do. Her body must be exhausted of fighting so we must keep an eye on her every second. As for her face… Carlisle hesitated. She could try plastic surgery. But I cannot guarantee the results.

The hour of visit ended and everyone walked out the room. I took a few seconds to see Bella alone.

\- You'll be okay Bella. I promise.

I caressed the back of her hand before following my family. It was going to be another long night home.

We were all sitting in the living room, in silence. It's Rose who broke it first.

\- I just wish she would open her eyes already.

\- Me too Rose.. Whispered Emmett as he put his arms around her.

\- It's so hard to wait.

Alice sniffed. She was about to stand up when she froze completely.

\- Jasper answer your phone. She said firmly.

But my phone wasn't… As she said that the phone started buzzing.

\- Hello ?

\- Jasper it's Carlisle.

\- Is everything okay ?

\- Bella's heart stopped.


	6. Chapter 6 : Hard Choices

CHAPTER 6 : Hard choices

JASPER POV

Everyone could hear Carlisle's words. They all gasped.

\- Is she…

\- We resuscitated her. She is still in coma. We are discussing the possibility of a reconstructive surgery for Bella with Charlie. I just thought you should what happened.

Carlisle left the call to meet with other surgeons and Charlie.

\- I wish I could have seen it coming. Alice sobbed without tears.

I sat next to her while the rest of the family was talking in the kitchen.

\- Alice… You know you couldn't. Edward was unable to hear her thoughts and you couldn't see her future.

\- And you can feel her emotions. Alice cut me.

\- I do… I don't know why but I do…

\- I think I know why Jasper.

She took my hand and walked me out of the house. We walked for a while in the forest. For some reason she wanted to walk at human speed.

\- Alice, will you tell me why ?

I was impatient. I wanted to know why it was different with me.

\- Well Jasper, we are not soul mates. Did you know that ?

What was she talking about ? I did have doubts but Alice was my the one for me… Wasn't she ?

\- What ?

\- Oh come on Jasper. Don't tell me you never felt a doubt.

She smiled.

\- It's a weird thing to think about, a weird… situation. She continued. When we met, you were so different. You were savage Jasper. And I loved it. And I still enjoy it sometimes. But I always knew you and I weren't forever. We are not each other's soulmates. Mine hasn't come yet. Yours…

\- Mine ?

Who was mine ?

\- Yours needs you more than ever.

\- Who the hell is my soulmate ?

\- Bella. It's obvious. And deep inside you know. Why this distance towards her ?

\- Because I am not strong enough.

She smiled again.

\- You're wrong. Deep inside you knew. But she fell in love with Edward. Or…

\- Or she was captive.

\- Exact.

She looked at me for a minute. Silent.

\- Jasper, don't ruin it. Be there for her.

\- How do you know if she is ever gonna wake up Alice ? You can't see her remember.

\- I can't. She admitted. But I hope she does. She deserves to be loved. And being loved by you was the greatest thing I've experienced so far. She can only have better. She is yours. I'm not. I know she is. You're the only one to have access to her. Not us.

I didn't know what to say. What to do. Bella was my soulmate. And just thinking about it was bringing unknown feelings to me. I never truly imagined life with somebody else. It was Alice. Until today. Suddenly I had a soulmate. But I also was losing her.

Alice ran back home. I could feel she was feeling better. Like it took off a weight of her shoulders.

I followed her home and Esme came to find me.

\- Is everything okay Jasper ?

She smiled but was feeling anxious.

\- Yes. Alice and I…

She stopped smiling.

\- We are not together anymore.

\- Oh… I'm very sorry Jasper.

\- Don't be. Said Alice as she sat next to me.

Esme looked at her not fully understanding.

\- I'm not his soulmate. Bella is. And I want them to have a chance of being together.

Esme seemed very surprised by the news.

\- Really ? Wait no… Edward and Bella were soulmates.

\- Esme you know better than us that if Bella was his soulmate he wouldn't have…. Hurt her. Alice finished uncertain.

\- You're right.

Esme seemed to be thinking.

\- So… What are we gonna do with Bella ? How will you tell her ?

I sighed.

\- She is not even waking up yet. No one knows when she will…

\- She will.

Esme grabbed my hand.

\- You don't know.

\- Have faith in her. She is strong. She may be human but her strength is beyond what anyone can think of. She will wake up.

\- I hope you're right. I simply answered, unable to share that feeling of hope Alice and Esme were having.

Weeks went by and nothing really changed. Bella was still in coma, but Charlie refused the reconstructive surgery. He said it was her choice not his.

The first days were hard to get used to with Alice. I did feel a bit lonely. But I spent every day visiting Bella. It was good because I did realize how right was Alice about that whole soulmate thing. But it was so hard to see her like that. I wanted her to open her eyes and her she was mine. However, I knew it would never happen like that. And it was scaring me.


	7. Chapter 7 : Disfigured

CHAPTER 7 : Disfigured

JASPER POV

It was making two months that Bella was in coma. Two months we spent every single day visiting her. Charlie was coming as much as he could, but seeing Bella that way was killing him inside. And I have to admit, I was relieved when Charlie would not come. It was that much pain I wouldn't have to handle too.

It was early morning, and school was still part of our lives. We had to act "normal". We had to pretend. Obviously people wouldn't miss a chance to stare at us and hold us responsible for what happened. Were they wrong ? I really had a hard time to tell. Edward's disappearance was raising more and more questions. Everyone thought we were protecting him when all we did was protecting everyone. But how could we tell them ? Edward was dead. He would not come back. And that was for the best.

Preparing for school, Alice was sitting near the front door waiting for us.

\- That must be the first time ever you are ready before anyone else ! Exclaimed Emmett.

\- Funny. She whispered.

Alice was getting desperate. She was missing her best friend.

\- Let's go. She added.

Emmett was driving everyone. Rose sat next to him as I sat on the back seat next to Alice. My phone started buzzing. I took a quick look at the screen, stressed. I did not like phone calls.

\- It's Carlisle. I said softly.

I looked at the phone for a second or two.

\- Take the call ! Screamed Rose.

I quickly picked up.  
\- Carlisle ?

Anyone could hear anxiety in my voice.

\- Bella is waking up. He said with enthusiasm. Bella is waking up.

There was a moment of silence. Of doubt. What was he saying ? What the hell was happening ?

\- Bella is waking up… Whispered Alice.

I could feel all kinds of feelings emanate from my siblings. Shock. Surprise. Fear. Excitement. Emmett suddenly took a totally different road and everyone knew where we were heading. Seeing Bella awake, alive, would be such a good thing on everyone. Our lives had stopped since that day. Since Bella was hurt and nobody could tell us what would happen. Two months of visits, of preparing ourselves to the worse ending possible, of not knowing if we would ever have a chance to tell her how sorry we all were.

We quickly arrived to hospital. Of course, Carlisle was waiting for us and it seemed that Esme already arrived. She turned to us with a big smile on her face.

\- Bella is going to be fine. She whispered as she took Rose and Alice in her arms.

\- I hope so. She has to. Alice tried to smile.

I could feel Alice's conflicted emotions. She was definitely excited to see Bella, talk to her, maybe one day shopping with her. But she knew Bella wouldn't react nicely to the big change. She would have to go through the fact she was disfigured, the fact that Edward was dead and the fact that she had spent two months in coma. It was a lot to accept, a lot to take on. And even though we all were gonna be there, show and bring her support, time, help and love, it was for sure going to be the hardest time for Bella. All we could hope was that she would forgive us and accept our help. Because she was gonna need it. Her face was completely different. She wasn't looking like the old Bella…

Before having access to her room, Carlisle explained that the doctors decided to keep Bella's bandages covering her face. She didn't need that much emotions yet. A lot was already to come. We all were getting ready for that moment. Preparing ourselves to any kind of surprises. I took the lead of the group and stood in front of that door we walked through every single day for the last two months. It was the first time everyone had such strong and different emotions. I grabbed the handle of the door and took a last look at my family. It was time.


End file.
